


Trofej

by Silvie394



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvie394/pseuds/Silvie394
Summary: Mladý Lucius si svůj dokonalý život užíval plnými doušky. Byl váženým čarodějem s konexemi a vlivem na Ministerstvu kouzel, ženatý s nejkrásnější ženou pod sluncem a mezi Smrtijedy měl výsadní postavení. A co víc – byl Malfoy. Svět mu ležel u nohou, mohl mít vše, co si zamanul. Včetně milenky… či milence.Nehledě na to, jak chladný a odměřený se jeho další cíl zdál, tajemství, jež ho obestíralo, z něj dělalo výzvu, které Lucius jednoduše nemohl odolat.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Kudos: 4





	Trofej

**Author's Note:**

> Za beta read děkuji Apoleně Dostrašilové.

Mladý aristokrat přejížděl zkoumavým pohledem dav lidí v hlavním salonku Malfoy Manor. Samolibý, povýšený výraz, pro něj tak obvyklý, ze zvyku udržoval, i přestože byla jeho tvář skryta pod maskou. Stál několik kroků za zády Pána zla a, stejně jako Bellatrix po jeho levici, mlčky čekal, až budou označeni všichni noví členové a shromáždění bude rozpuštěno.

Jeho pozornost však opakovaně poutal jeden člověk, stojící mezi již označenými novými Smrtijedy. Jediný, který nevřískal bolestí, když se mu Znamení zla vpíjelo do kůže. Ujelo mu pouze tiché syknutí. Lucius nebyl jediný, koho tím sotva slyšitelným zvukem zaujal, avšak bělovlasý aristokrat si ho prohlížel ze zcela jiného důvodu než ostatní.

Neviděl ho, co opustil Bradavice – dobrých šest let. Avšak nebyla pravda, že ho v době svého studia ignoroval. To vyžle, které vypadalo, že nemá daleko k smrti hladem, dokázalo proklít Averyho s Rosierem takovým způsobem, že strávili týden na ošetřovně.

Lucius si zkoumavě prohlížel osmnáctiletého mladíka, který na první pohled vypadal, že spolkl profesorské ukazovátko, a chladné černé oči upíral někam do prázdna. Výrazný nos velikosti tukaního zobáku byl vždy všude o pár vteřin dřív než jeho majitel a z mastných černých vlasů měl dokonale upravený aristokrat menší trauma. Navíc byl mladý Smrtijed na jeho vkus příliš vyhublý, vsadil by hůlku na to, že by mu dokázal spočítat žebra.

Na stranu druhou to nebyly věci, se kterými by se nedalo něco dělat. Mastné vlasy se zdály nejmenším problémem, stačilo pár správně mířených urážlivých poznámek, aby se mladičký Mistr lektvarů přestal chovat, jako kdyby byl šampon na vlasy nejvražednějším jedem. Co se jeho nezdravě pohublého těla týkalo, Lucius předpokládal, že se to zlepší. Narcissa se o to zajisté postará – vždy měla pro to nabručené nedochůdče podivnou slabost. A jakmile trochu přibude na váze, zjemní se v tom okamžiku vystouplé ostré rysy tváře, a ten tukaní zobák by tudíž nemusel být na první pohled tak výrazný.

Bělovlasý aristokrat sjel novopečeného Smrtijeda dalším ze zkoumavých pohledů. Nedalo se říct, že by byl na první pohled atraktivní, ale rozhodně nebyl k zahození. A jakmile se vloží do situace a _poupraví ho_ k obrazu svému…

Vzhled Mistra lektvarů však nebylo to, co Luciuse tolik zaujalo. I přes svůj nízký věk byl velice mocným a nebezpečným čarodějem, zároveň však ve své podstatě stejně nenápadný jako šedá myš. Na první pohled byl chladný a odměřený, s dokonalým sebeovládáním, se kterým nehla ani pekelná bolest pojící se se Znamením zla.

To vše kolem mladého Smrtijeda vytvářelo nádech tajemství a nebezpečí, kterému Lucius jednoduše nemohl odolat. Konečně měl před sebou výzvu hodnou jeho schopností. Tentokrát nebude stačit nasadit svůdný úsměv, chvíli předstírat zájem a pokynout, jako to bylo obvyklé. Ne, tentokrát bude muset projevit mnohem víc prohnanosti a kreativity.

Lucius se pod svou smrtijedskou maskou pousmál. Tohle bude napínavá hra a on se nemohl dočkat, až ji vyhraje a svou nejnovější trofej, mladičkého Severuse, bude moci přidat do své _sbírky._

…

„…a nyní si, mí drazí přátelé,“ pozvedl Lucius svou sklenici s drahým šampaňským, „připijme. Na Pána zla a nový věk!“

„Na Pána zla!“ ozvalo se mnoha hlasy zároveň.

Bělovlasý aristokrat, stojící v čele stolu, se spokojeně pousmál a upil svého šampaňského. Tradičním přípitkem zakončil dlouhý monolog týkající se především úkolů, které bylo třeba splnit, aby dosáhli kýženého vítězství. Přítomní Smrtijedi hltali každé jeho slovo a on si jejich pozornost náležitě užíval.

Jediným trnem v patě mu jako obvykle byla Bellatrix se svým posměšným frkáním a ostentativním protáčením očí, ale s tou jednoduše nemohl nic dělat. Jeho švagrová byla jediným člověkem, který měl výrazně vyšší postavení než on sám. I když to nemohl vystát, neodvažoval se proti rozhodnutí Pána zla cokoli namítat. Poté tu samozřejmě byli tady takoví, se kterými si pomyslně hleděl do očí. Mulciber, Dolohov, Rosier, Lestrange, Nott… a překvapivě také Severus Snape.

Mistr lektvarů byl Smrtijedem sotva půl roku a po pomyslném žebříčku stoupal snad až děsivě rychle. V minulém týdnu byl Pánem zla, k nekonečnému překvapení ostatních, přizván ke schůzce s několika nejvýše postavenými Smrtijedy. A bylo zřejmé, že to nebylo naposledy. Mladý profesor byl pověřen jedním z nejvýznamnějších úkolů – měl donášet informace na Albuse Brumbála.

Luciusovi se Severusovo nově nabyté postavení náramně hodilo, jelikož to znamenalo, že samotářský Mistr lektvarů bude nucen přijímat pozvání na Malfoy Manor. Ostatně, proto také svolal schůzi, která byla právě v plném proudu. Chtěl zjistit, zda se jeho cíl opravdu dostaví.

Severus se ukázal na minutu přesně ve svém dlouhém černém kabátci a hábitu. Ten zpropadený kabátec upoutal Luciusovu pozornost, už když se v něm mladý profesor ukázal poprvé. Ty dlouhé rukávy, vysoký límeček… copak Severus skrýval? Byl odhodlán rozepnout každý z desítek knoflíčků a dopátrat se odpovědi.

Jenomže jak? To byla otázka, která Luciusovi nedala spát. Lektvarista byl příliš chladný, odměřený a rezervovaný, než aby mohl jednoduše využít svůj šarm. Samozřejmě, mohl si vybrat snazší úlovek, jenomže on se své trofeje odmítal vzdát. Byl Malfoy, _vždy_ získal vše, co si zamanul, a nyní tomu nebude jinak. Proto nenápadně sledoval, jak lektvarista obezřetně upíjí svého šampaňského a hledal jakoukoli drobnost, která by mu pomohla.

…

„Severusi, snad bys mohl chvíli zůstat,“ přátelsky se ozval bělovlasý aristokrat, když jednoho nevlídného únorového večera ukončil další ze schůzí, které měl tu čest vést.

Pán zla jej pověřil důležitým úkolem a on si potřeboval vyslechnout, jak jsou na tom ostatní Smrtijedi s plněným jeho příkazů. Přítomen byl samozřejmě i bradavický profesor, jelikož pro své poslání potřebovali několik lektvarů a neexistoval nikdo, kdo by je dokázal připravit lépe.

Zatímco ostatní Smrtijedi se pomalu trousili pryč, oslovený lektvarista se otočil a v němém dotazu pozvedl jedno obočí.

„Velice bych ocenil rovnocenného soupeře pro partii šachu,“ pronesl nevinně Lucius. „Navíc mne zajímá, jak se ti daří v Bradavicích.“

„Proč?“ podezřívavě vystřelil a přimhouřil oči.

Na podobné dotazy se Lucius sice předem připravil, ale nedostal příležitost své argumenty pronést. Z ničeho nic se kolem něj protáhla nadšená Narcissa a bez okolků, avšak s půvabem dokonalé aristokratky, se vydala k vyjevenému lektvaristovi. Lehce uchopila Severusovu paži a nanejvýš elegantně si nabídla jeho rámě, aby se do něj mohla zavěsit.

Než se Lucius vzpamatoval, byl Severus jeho drahou polovičkou přinucen zamířit do přilehlého salonku. Narcissa nadšeně švitořila o vlastních bradavických letech a Mistr lektvarů neměl sebemenší šanci vznést jakýkoli protest. Výrazně tomu dopomohl také fakt, že k nejmladší ze sester Blackových choval hluboký respekt už v době jejich studia, a tudíž si jednoduše nedovolil odporovat.

Přestože byl bělovlasý muž poněkud vyveden z míry zásahem své manželky, o to víc, když se jednalo o jeho potenciálního milence, z ničeho nic si uvědomil, jak mu může být nápomocná, aniž by cokoli tušila. Byl si jist, že klíčem k úspěchu je lektvaristova důvěra. A jeho choť mohla být skvělým způsobem, jak si ji získat.

Na nic tedy nečekal a Narcissu se Severusem následoval, odhodlán ze situace vytěžit co nejvíce.

…

Lucius bubnoval prsty na desku svého mahagonového pracovního stolu a upíral zadumaný pohled někam na pozemky rozléhající se kolem panství. Nevěřil tomu, ale byl to ten nechutný idiot Avery, kdo ho přiměl zamyslet se nad jistým problémem.

Bylo veřejným tajemstvím, že čistokrevní kouzelníci udržují poměry mimo manželství. Všichni to věděli, ale nikdo o tom nemluvil. Stejně se přistupovalo k faktu, že tyto poměry byly udržovány nejen s ženami.

Mezi Luciusovými _přáteli_ z ostatních čistokrevných rodů byli takoví, kteří vyhledávali striktně ženskou společnost, jako třeba Nott. Většina, včetně jeho samotného, si příležitostně dopřála společnost mužskou. A pak tu byli samozřejmě ti, kteří vyhledávali výhradně mužskou… _náruč._ K této skupině se otevřeně přiznával například Rodolphus Lestrange (i když to byl jen jeden z mnoha důvodů, proč bylo jeho manželství s Bellatrix tak chladné) a samozřejmě Avery.

Právě ten měl při jejich posledním _přátelském_ setkání, po několika sklenkách ohnivé whiskey, potřebu se chlubit svou poslední kořistí. Lucius jeho oplzlé a přehnaně detailní popisy obvykle pro dobro svého psychického zdraví neposlouchal, ale toho večera přece jen zpozorněl. Avery totiž zmínil, že jeho poslední úlovek neměl zájem o muže, přestože mu to nakonec bylo platné jako mudlovi hůlka, jelikož pod _Imperiem_ neměl šanci vzdorovat.

A právě tahle poznámka zapříčinila, že v pozdních nočních hodinách seděl ve své pracovně a dumal nad tím, co si počít. Možnost, že by Severuse, takříkajíc, _pustil k vodě_ , mu ani nepřišla na mysl. Na to už do své hry investoval příliš mnoho času. _Musel_ vyhrát. Jenomže jak svou trofej získat?

Málem vyletěl z kůže, když se z ničeho nic otevřely dveře. Hned na to se uklidnil, jelikož dovnitř vstoupila Narcissa v lehké noční košilce a krátkém župánku.

Nemohl jinak než sjet svou manželku zálibným pohledem. Ta žena vypadala jako bohyně – tvář anděla, vlasy jako tekuté stříbro, nejkrásnější nožky, jaké kdy svět viděl. A to ani nemluvil o tom, co se skrývalo pod krajkovou noční košilkou.

„Luciusi, drahý,“ pronesla tiše, „děje se něco?“

„Ne, miláčku. Pouze přemýšlím.“

„Měl jsi těžký den?“ zeptala se a s ustaraným výrazem k němu zamířila.

„Ach, ano,“ protáhl. „Odpoledne jsem měl několik jednání, která nevedla přímo k úspěchu, a večer se nesl v duchu slabomyslných témat, jelikož se rozpovídali Avery, Selwyn a Flint.“

„To je mi líto,“ zašeptala a zezadu přistoupila k židli, aby mohla vtisknout polibek do vlasů. „Mohu ti nějak pomoci?“

Lucius se na pořádnou odpověď nezmohl, jelikož nedokázal vnímat nic jiného než Narcissiny dlaně, kterými jemně zkoumala jeho hruď.

„Existuje něco, co bych pro tebe mohla udělat?“

Smyslný šepot nádherné ženy, která se v tu chvíli něžně dožadovala jeho pozornosti, přinutil Luciuse na lektvaristu dočista zapomenout. Místo úvah nad tím, jak dostat mladého profesora do své postele, si k sobě bez okolků přitáhl svou překrásnou manželku a jal se zbavit ji veškerých přebytečných kousků oblečení.

…

Řešení problému s lektvaristovou orientací přišlo přibližně dva týdny poté, co se Lucius začal problémem zaobírat. Kráčel zrovna po Příčné ulici kolem místního obchodu s lektvary a pohled mu mimoděk sjel k výloze. Lahvičkám pozornost nevěnoval a pokračoval dál, jelikož spěchal na důležitou obchodní schůzku. Až po pár metrech strnul. Jak jen mohl být takový idiot?!

Samolibě se pousmál, když si uvědomil, že právě geniálně vyřešil svůj problém. Zatímco znovu vykročil, aby nezmeškal obchodní schůzku, skládal dohromady svůj plán na svedení Severuse Snapea.

Vůbec nevěřil, že ho to tak dlouho nenapadlo. Bylo to tak prostinké – podstrčí Severusovi Amorův šíp!

Samozřejmě věděl, že takhle jednoduché to nebude. Jeho cílem byl geniální Mistr lektvarů, nemohl mu jen tak do něčeho přilít Lektvar lásky a čekat, že ho vypije. Ne, na Severuse musel jít chytřeji.

Pár kapiček do vína, sotva znatelné množství, by mělo stačit. Navíc to pro něj bude výhodnější, protože, pokud si správně pamatoval z hodin se starým Křikem, pokud byl Amorův šíp podáván delší dobu v menším množství, vytvářel silnější cit, přestože umělý. A síla lektvaristova _citu_ mohla být pro jeho plán kritická.

Téměř nepatrně sám pro sebe spokojeně přikývl. Ano, takhle to udělá. Severus se musí účastnit smrtijedských zasedání, navíc se často zdržuje kvůli zvědavé Narcisse, a vždy si, alespoň ze slušnosti, dá nějakou tu skleničku. Výrazná vůně alkoholu (a při setkání Smrtijedů i pronikavý puch některých přítomných) spolehlivě překryjí vůni Amorova šípu. Kdyby věděl, jak přesně by lektvaristovi mohl Lektvar lásky vonět, bylo by to pochopitelně jednodušší. Ale je Malfoy, samozřejmě, že to zvládne i tak. A bravurně.

Lucius konečně dorazil před Gringottovu banku, ve které měl schůzku se skřetem spravujícím rodinné trezory. Plánování, jak přesně dostane do mladého profesora onen lektvar, tedy odložil na později.

…

„A proč bych se tím měl zabývat já?“ zavrčel podrážděně Severus, když mu mladý aristokrat vyložil svou prosbu.

„Jsi nejschopnější Mistr lektvarů, kterého znám,“ spřádal Lucius svou síť, „a pro svého přítele chci jen to nejlepší. Nemohu mu přece dát lektvar podřadné kvality!“

„Jistě,“ ucedil černovlasý Smrtijed a kousavě pokračoval: „Tvůj francouzský přítel, který nutně potřebuje Amorův šíp, si samozřejmě jako narozeninový dar zaslouží lektvar nejvyšší kvality, který mohu připravit jen a pouze já. Neexistuje nic důležitějšího, čemu bych v těchto dnech mohl věnovat svůj čas.“

„Kdyby to nebylo důležité, nežádal bych tě o to. Jednoduše nevěřím, že by kdokoli jiný dokázal připravit lektvar tak dokonale, jako…!“

„Přestaň mi podlézat,“ vyštěkl bradavický profesor a probodl ho očima.

Luciuse ty černé oči, o nichž Severus pravděpodobně vůbec netušil, jak umí být i přes všechen jejich chlad uhrančivé, na okamžik vyvedly z míry. Musel toho muže mít, a to za každou cenu.

„Omlouvám se,“ protáhl mladý aristokrat a nasadil ležérní úsměv. „Měl bych vědět, že taktiky, které jsou účinné na malomyslnou většinovou populaci, na tebe neplatí.“

„Hmmpf.“

„Takže, pomůžeš mi, příteli?“

Mladý profesor si podrážděně povzdechl a odevzdaně zabručel: „Ano, jelikož v opačném případě bych od tebe až do konce života neměl klid. Lektvar bude hotový příští týden.“

„Děkuji ti, můj drahý Severusi! Velice mi tím pomůžeš, nedokážeš si ani představit, jakou…“

„Zmlkni, u Salazara,“ zasyčel podrážděně lektvarista. „A pamatuj si, že to mám u tebe.“

„Zajisté,“ pronesl tiše Lucius, spíše už pro sebe. Černovlasý Smrtijed se totiž otočil na patě a, aniž by čekal na jeho reakci, vyrazil k letaxovému krbu.

Mladý aristokrat, který v salonku svého sídla osaměl, se samolibě pousmál. Severus vůbec netušil, že Amorův šíp nebude darem. Neměl ponětí, že ten přítel, pro kterého je lektvar určen, je on sám. A už vůbec ne, jak příjemným způsobem mu jeho službičku oplatí.

…

Lucius s nezměrným uspokojením sledoval, jak Severus upíjí ze své sklenice červeného vína. Setkání Smrtijedů toho večera záměrně protahoval, přičemž okázale ignoroval znuděnou Bellatrix. Hrálo mu do karet, že je Pán zla pověřil hned několika úkoly, jejichž plnění bylo třeba pečlivě naplánovat. Severus se svou brilantní myslí a nepochopitelným citem pro detail byl jednoduše nepostradatelný, tudíž musel na setkání dorazit. Lucius tedy jeho přítomnost šikovně využil i ve svůj prospěch – červené víno s plnou, výraznou chutí i vůní spolehlivě zakrylo stopy prvních kapiček Amorova šípu.

Nenápadně si mladého Smrtijeda prohlédl. Pobyt v Bradavicích, zejména za nepřítomnosti _Pobertů,_ jak si ta směšná skupinka Nebelvírů říkala, mu zjevně svědčil. Severusova dřívější nezdravá bledost se vytratila a také už nevypadal jako kost potažená kůží, i když to Lucius mohl hádat pouze z nepatrné změny v jeho obličeji. Ten kabátec, který mladého aristokrata doháněl k šílenství, totiž úspěšně skrýval lektvaristovu postavu.

Lucius se nepatrně pousmál a zadíval se jinam, aby si jeho zkoumavého pohledu profesor nevšiml. Nyní bylo třeba Severuse popíchnout několika správně formulovanými poznámkami, aby něco udělal s těmi vlasy.

…

Bělovlasý Zmijozel si byl opravdu dobře vědom, jak nepochopitelně je mladým lektvaristou posedlý. Myslel na něj téměř neustále, kroužil kolem všech možných i nemožných variant, jak zařídit, aby opravdu přijal pozvání do jeho postele. Ještě nikdy se mu nestalo, že by byl některým svým povyražením _takhle_ zaujatý, ale na druhou stranu… žádný z jeho milenců, a už vůbec ne milenek, nebyl takovou výzvou. Nikoho nemusel svádět takhle opatrně, nenápadně a hlavně dlouho.

Už to bylo víc než rok, co si při Severusově vstupu do řad Smrtijedů usmyslel, že ho musí mít. Čekání bylo nervy drásající, jeho snaha však měla vyvrcholit těsně před koncem roku 1979. K té době upíral Lucius své plány, touhy i představy.

Byl si jist, že jeho snažení skončí úspěchem. Do lektvaristy dostával tak malé množství Amorova šípu, že si ho vůbec nevšiml, ale přesto byly účinky očividné. Severus mnohem častěji zůstával na Malfoy Manor, trávil čas v jeho přítomnosti a věnoval mu mnohem více pozornosti než komukoli jinému. Dokonce se při jejich hovorech nad ohnivou whiskey pomalinku začínal otevírat – přestože Lucius o lektvaristově soukromí věděl žalostně málo informací, byl skálopevně přesvědčený, že na celém světě neexistuje nikdo, kdo by věděl víc. Také vnímal každý z nenápadných, avšak upřených pohledů, které jeho směrem mladý Smrtijed při mnohých příležitostech vrhal, a každý z nich si náležitě užíval. Příležitostně nanejvýš nenápadným způsobem zareagoval, například ležérním úsměvem, který na první pohled věnoval někomu jinému.

Byl tajemným Mistrem lektvarů tak posedlý, že na něj myslel i v době, kdy měl ve své posteli jinou návštěvu. Dokonce se mu stalo, že při vyvrcholení vydechl jeho jméno, čímž úspěšně zmátl a vyděsil mladičkého Smrtijeda, který si od své povolnosti sliboval vyšší postavení. Lucius však mladíkovi se zlatavými vlasy a očima té nejjasnější modré, jakou kdy svět viděl, věnoval pouze nečitelný úsměv a _Obliviate._

Jediný, kdo měl (nejen) v posteli vždy a bezvýhradně Luciusovu plnou pozornost, byla jeho dokonalá manželka. A to dokonce natolik, že mu na přelomu října a listopadu se slzami v očích a širokým přešťastným úsměvem oznámila, že čekají synka.

Vánoce roku 1979 tedy byly pro Luciuse ve znamení nezměrného štěstí. Narcissa úplně zářila a on sám její zakulacující se bříško zbožňoval.

Měl také další důvod k radosti. Narcissiny přítelkyně, povětšinou taktéž těhotné, se totiž rozhodly strávit ještě před koncem roku společný víkend. Lucius, jako správný milující manžel, jim nabídl Malfoy Manor s tím, že vyklidí pole, aby si společný víkend náležitě užily. Odměnou za tuto nabídku mu byla vášnivá noc.

Rozhodl se využít příležitosti a malého rodinného sídla ve švýcarských Alpách, kam na víkend sezval značnou část Smrtijedů. Pán zla byl, snad ani Merlin nevěděl kde, a Lucius si opravdu nechtěl domýšlet, proč s sebou bral jeho šílenou švagrovou. Avšak pro něj to znamenalo, že plánovaná přátelská sešlost s největší pravděpodobností nebude nikým rušena. Rozeslal tedy hejno sov s pozvánkami, přičemž jeho nejoblíbenější, nádherná sova pálená, zamířila k Bradavicím. Pozvánka, kterou nesla, jako jediná obsahovala jiné datum spolu s prosbou, aby se adresát kvůli jisté důležité záležitosti dostavil dřív a nikomu se o tom nezmiňoval.

Sova se vrátila hned druhého dne i s odpovědí. Lucius nad obálkou váhal, přece jen se jednalo o výsledek jeho více než ročního snažení. Nakonec se však zhluboka nadechl, nasadil povýšený Malfoyovský výraz a obálku otevřel. Sotva však přelétl očima těch pár slov, naškrábaných tak, že byla sotva čitelná, zeširoka se usmál. Zase byl o krok blíž ke své trofeji.

…

Lucius se spokojeně rozhlédl po útulné vstupní hale rodinného sídla, v níž právě vykročil z krbu. Narcisse svůj dřívější odchod odůvodnil neodkladným obchodním jednáním v Curychu, avšak zjevně to nebylo vůbec potřeba. Jeho milovaná byla zaměstnaná úkolováním skřítků, aby bylo panství rodu Malfoyů připraveno na návštěvu jejích přítelkyň, a odchodu svého chotě mnoho pozornosti nevěnovala.

Myšlenky na svou těhotnou ženu však pro tu chvíli odsunul stranou, jelikož potřeboval zařídit další věci a potřeboval, aby bylo vše dokonalé, až jeho trofej dorazí. Nejdříve svolal skřítky a zahrnul je pokyny týkající se všech detailů, které si usmyslel, jako například rozmístění nábytku v salonu v západním křídle, odkud byl nádherný výhled na Alpy. Právě tam totiž hodlal Severuse uvést, a to s jasnou představu, jak bude celý večer probíhat.

Zatímco skřítci plnili jeho rozkazy, on sám se vydal připravit snad nejdůležitější věc – alkohol. Nejdříve se jal Amorovým šípem upravit červené víno, které budou pít při večeři. Následně přidal o něco větší množství i do lahve, kterou předal skřítkům, aby ji použili k přípravě jídla. A nakonec se vrhl na láhev ohnivé whiskey, kterou měl v oblibě jak on, tak mladý lektvarista. Do ní nepřidal Amorův šíp, ale Lektvar touhy. Předpokládal, že i přes všechnu jeho přípravu bude třeba Mistra lektvarů trochu _popostrčit._

Nakonec vypil lektvar, který znemožňoval omamným dryákům působit, a vyrazil zkontrolovat ložnici poblíž západního salonku.

…

Večer probíhal lépe, než se Lucius odvážil doufat. Severus dorazil na vteřinu přesně, jak bylo jeho zvykem, ale naprosto neobvykle v dobré náladě, což mladého aristokrata nejdříve vyvedlo z míry. Už si zvykl, že je lektvarista ochoten si s ním povídat, přisuzoval to působení Amorova šípu a nenápadně vznikajícímu zájmu. Ale dobrá nálada byla u Severuse něco zcela nečekaného a byl by hřích toho nevyužít.

Při večeři tedy panovala překvapivě příjemná a uvolněná atmosféra. Severus vypadal nadmíru potěšen, že má záminku vypadnout z Bradavic, a Lucius si dovolil předpokládat, že to není jediná příčina jeho dobrého rozpoložení. Už v polovině večeře totiž zaregistroval první kradmé pohledy, které jeho směrem lektvarista vrhal. S pokračujícím večerem, jak začínala působit větší dávka Amorova šípu, byly čím dál častější, delší i méně nenápadné.

Konečně přišel okamžik, na který Lucius tak dlouho čekal. Jeho společník, už tak poněkud rozhozen, soudě dle mnohem méně odměřeného chování, než bylo obvyklé, se konečně usadil do křesla v západním salonku a přijal sklenici s ohnivou whiskey.

Lucius s nezměrnou spokojeností pozoroval, jak se do lektvaristova pohledu vkrádá jistá nepřítomnost. Zatímco nezávazně konverzovali o všem možném a upíjeli whiskey, Severus byl stále více roztěkaný a nesoustředěný, dokonce se začal ošívat. Lucius se málem neudržel, když mladý profesor z ničeho nic konstatoval, že je v salonu poměrně horko, a rozepnul horní knoflíčky svého kabátce.

Blížila se devátá večerní, když mu lektvarista nevědomky poskytl dokonalou příležitost započít poslední fázi lovu.

Poněkud nervózní Severus, jehož chladná a odměřená maska tou dobou vlivem lektvarů definitivně vzala za své, totiž z ničeho nic vstal. Lucius sledoval jako ostříž každý jeho pohyb, když mířil k oknu, u něhož se zastavil a založil si ruce na hrudi, pravděpodobně ve snaze odolat svým pocitům. Blonďákovi neuniklo, že skleničku drží poněkud nedbale, zato druhou ruku pevně svíral v pěst. Stejně tak nebylo možné si nevšimnout nervózního přešlapování nebo černých očí, které mimoděk těkaly k Luciusovu odrazu v okně.

A Lucius vyrazil do útoku. Svou kořist měl na dosah.

„Severusi,“ zašeptal hlubokým melodickým hlasem, „děje se něco?“

„Ne. Nic se neděje,“ ucedil Mistr lektvarů, když k němu druhý muž přistoupil. Jeho tón však nebyl ani z daleka tak kousavý a jedovatý jako obvykle.

„Opravdu? Zdáš se ustaraný,“ položil mu Lucius ruku na rameno. Okamžitě zaznamenal, že mladík strnul, navíc mu ujel prudký nádech.

„Jsem v pořádku.“

„Dobře,“ protáhl blonďák, svou ruku však z lektvaristova ramene nesundal. „Nádherný výhled, že?“

„Byl by lepší, kdyby bylo něco vidět,“ zamumlal lektvarista nezvykle roztřeseným hlasem.

Lucius se Severusovu nezdařenému pokusu o obvyklou jedovatost pobaveně ušklíbl. Nebe totiž bylo dokonale jasné a měsíc byl téměř v úplňku, zasněžená krajina tedy vypadala přímo kouzelně.

„Máš dopito?“ nadhodil.

Ke své nekonečné spokojenosti dosáhl přesně toho, čeho chtěl – Mistr lektvarů do sebe obrátil přímo koňskou dávku whiskey a podal mu prázdnou sklenici. Lucius ji převzal a zamířil na druhou stranu salonku, aby ji mohl spolu s tou svou odložit na nízký stolek, přičemž v odrazu jedné z vitrín pozorně sledoval lektvaristovu reakci. Jen stěží skryl spokojený úsměv, jelikož Severus na jeho náhlou nepřítomnost zareagoval nespokojeným ošitím, a dokonce položil svou ruku tam, kde do té chvíle spočívala ta jeho.

Lucius, kterého se začínalo zmocňovat vzrušení z představy, co přijde, se k devatenáctiletému mladíkovi přikradl tiše jako kočka. Donutil ho sebou škubnout, když mu položil ruku na bedra a přejel jí až na břicho, aby jej lehce objal, zatímco mu svůdně zašeptal do ucha: „Mám pocit, můj drahý Severusi, že je tu jistá nevyřčená záležitost.“

Odpovědí mu byl pouze další prudký nádech strnulého lektvaristy, který mu vyčaroval na tváři samolibý úsměv.

„Je tu horko, že?“ pokračoval další rádoby nevinnou poznámkou. Volnou rukou zabloudil k lektvaristově hrudi a šikovně rozepnul první z knoflíčků černého kabátce, který mu takovou dobu drásal nervy.

V tu chvíli se opět málem neudržel. Zrovna v momentě, kdy onen knoflíček rozepnul, totiž Severus dlouze vydechl a zády se opřel o jeho hruď. I přes ten nečekaný nával touhy se Lucius přemohl, svou trofej si hodlal řádně vychutnat.

Zatímco se dál věnoval knoflíčkům lektvaristova proklatého kabátce, vtiskl první lehký polibek na odhalený krk. Odměnou mu bylo Severusovo žádostivé zasténání, když nahnul hlavu na stranu, aby mu svůj krk nabídl.

Netrvalo dlouho, než Lucius černý kabátec odhodil. Bělostná košile, kterou měl lektvarista na sobě, vzápětí následovala. Za Severusových přidušených vzdechů rukama zkoumal odhalenou hruď a mezitím vtiskával stále dravější polibky na jeho krk a ramena.

Jakmile se dostatečně nabažil prvních doteků, otočil rozechvělého lektvaristu čelem k sobě a svůdně nadhodil: „Co kdybys mi teď pomohl ty?“

S nezměrným potěšením sledoval, jak se duchem nepřítomný Severus pustil do neobratného boje s jeho svršky. Zastřené černé oči byly plné vzrušení i přerývavý dech jasně nasvědčovaly, že oba lektvary zafungovaly dokonale. Stejně tak lektvaristovy neobratné snahy aristokrata rychle zbavit oblečení.

Lucius se samolibě usmíval a nechal Severuse bojovat s knoflíčky své košile. Copak záleželo na tom, zda byla touha Mistra lektvarů pouze umělá?

Najednou byli oba do půl těla svlečení a nastávala Luciusova nejméně oblíbená část. Svlékat spodní část těla bylo tak neelegantní a neohrabané… Avšak o to větší odměny se mu dostávalo. A při pohledu na nahého, touhou se třesoucího lektvaristu se jednoduše musel spokojeně usmát. Odměna byla lepší, než doufal.

Lucius překročil své kalhoty a přiměl roztouženého Severuse zády se opřít o knihovnu, aby se na něj mohl natisknout a přišpendlit ho na místě. Plnými doušky si užíval, jak se k sobě tisknou jejich nahá těla, vzrušení své i lektvaristovo, které dával najevo tichým, prosebným skučením. Dělalo mu tak dobře každé z nich umlčet dravým, jasně dominantním polibkem. Podřízenost nezkušeného Severuse si užíval víc, než čekal.

Už se chystal rukou zabloudit k lektvaristovu klínu, aby se pomalu přesunuli k tomu, k čemu celý večer směřoval, když Severus z ničeho nic téměř nesrozumitelně zamumlal: „Smím… Smím ti něco říci?“

Mladého aristokrata to z míry nevyvedlo, spíše zaujalo. Copak se mu asi chystal povědět? Jak je úžasný a dokonalý? Že si tohle přál z celého svého srdce? Nebo dokonce, že figuroval v jeho představách za osamělých nocí? Nebo z druhé strany – chystal se mu Severus oznámit, že je panic? S tím přece počítal a lhal by, kdyby tvrdil, že to jeho vzrušení nepřidávalo.

„Copak mi chceš povědět, můj drahý Severusi?“ zavrněl lektvaristovi do ucha.

„ _Pouta na tebe_.“

Lucius nestihl ani vytřeštit oči. Síla lektvaristovy kletby jej odmrštila a ještě, než dopadl, jeho tělo pevně omotaly silné provazy. Bolestivě sebou praštil na zem nedaleko krbu a první, co s hrůzou zjistil, bylo, že se opravdu nemůže hýbat.

Okamžitě se pokusil ohlédnout se na toho parchanta. Ke své smůle dopadl tak, že na něj neviděl, přestože jasně slyšel, jak chodí po místnosti. Spolkl veškeré své ponížení a pomocí jakýchsi pochybných pohybů se pootočil tak, aby na lektvaristu viděl, a mohl ho náležitě seřvat.

Severus, opět oblečen v prádle a ponožkách, zrovna zvedal ze země své kalhoty, když Lucius vztekle zasyčel: „Co to má ksakru znamenat?!“

Pohled, který na něj Mistr lektvarů upřel, ho úspěšně vyvedl z míry. Byl to stejný chladný a odměřený pohled dokonalého sebeovládání, který u něj vídal při schůzích Smrtijedů. Ten roztoužený mladíček, který se mu sotva před minutkou svíjel vzrušením v náruči, byl pryč jako mávnutím hůlky.

„To, _můj drahý Luciusi_ ,“ pronesl kousavě bradavický profesor a strčil pravou nohu do nohavice, „znamená, že ze mne žádná tvá _trofej_ rozhodně nebude.“

Bělovlasý aristokrat cítil, jak zesinal, když nechápavě hlesl: „Jak to, sakra…?“

„Jak to vím?“ pozvedl Severus jedno obočí a upřeně se na něj zadíval. Po pár vteřinách Luciusovi došlo, že od něj lektvarista vyžaduje nějakou reakci, takže nepatrně přikývl. Zjevně se nemýlil, jelikož Severus teprve poté sebral ze země svou bílou košili a, zatímco si ji oblékal, se dal do nevzrušeného vysvětlování: „Přišel jsem na to sotva pár týdnů poté, co jsem byl přijat mezi Smrtijedy. Nebylo to nijak těžké. Máš naprosto otřesnou nitrobranu.“

„Ty jsi na mě seslal _Legilimens?!_ Toho bych si přece všimnul!“

„Dovolím si nesouhlasit,“ pronesl Mistr lektvarů beze stopy emocí a začal si upravovat límeček. _„Legilimens_ lze seslal takovým způsobem, že ho jen stěží zaregistruje i člověk v nitrobraně zběhlý, což ty rozhodně nejsi. Navíc, nepotřebuji nějakou hloupou kletbu, abych dosáhl stejného výsledku.“

V západním salonku se rozhostilo ticho rušené pouze šustěním látky, jelikož si lektvarista právě oblékal svůj kabátec. Lucius na něj hleděl jako zjara, neschopen pochopit, o co kráčí. Co to má, do háje zapovězenýho, znamenat?!

„Pro Merlina, zapoj pro jednou tu blonďatou věc, kterou máš na krku,“ zavrčel podrážděně Severus. „Poté možná konečně pochopíš, c _o to má, do háje zapovězenýho, znamenat_.“

„Ty mi čteš myšlenky?!“ vyjekl Lucius a zděšeně pozoroval Mistra lektvarů, který se upravoval v odrazu jedné z vitrín.

A hned na to znovu pobledl, jelikož mu konečně došlo, co tou poznámkou o stejném výsledku lektvarista myslel. Ale to přece nemohlo být možné!

„Ty jsi nitrozpytec,“ hlesl.

„Deset bodů pro Zmijozel,“ ušklíbl se bradavický profesor. Elegantně se usadil do křesla a na nahého spoutaného aristokrata ležícího na zemi upřel pohrdavý pohled: „Předpokládám, že sis zvládl domyslet, jak jsem zjistil, co zamýšlíš. Každopádně hodlal jsem ti dát možnost si to rozmyslet, než sám podniknu nějaké kroky. A ty jsi měl tu drzost požádat mě, abych sám sobě připravil Amorův šíp!“

Lucius, kterému pomalu začínalo dotékat, že má opravdu vážný problém, prozíravě mlčel.

Severus však zjevně s odpovědí nepočítal, jelikož bez okolků pokračoval: „I poté jsem ti ještě dal možnost od tohoto idiotského plánu ustoupit. Ale ve chvíli, kdy jsem ve svém víně našel první kapičku Amorova šípu… Vážně sis myslel, že ti to projde u _Mistra lektvarů_?“

Bělovlasý aristokrat, jemuž se z hlavy úplně vykouřil fakt, že před naštvaným profesorem leží v celé své kráse, se nezmohl málem ani na nádech. Bylo totiž nad slunce jasnější, že Severus něco takového nenechá jen tak a Lucius si mohl jen domýšlet, jakou zrůdnost si pro něj mladý Smrtijed připravil.

„Nejsi jediný, kdo je schopen nenápadně přimíchat do pití lektvary. A abych nezapomněl, nejsi jediný, kdo ví, jak jejich působení neutralizovat. Vlastně jsem přesvědčen, že se v tom, vzhledem ke svému titulu, vyznám mnohem lépe než ty,“ pronesl samolibě Severus. Poté si ležérně přehodil nohu přes nohu a spojil prsty do stříšky: „Ale abych se dostal k tomu, co tě určitě zajímá. Těšíš se na narození svého syna?“

„Cože? Co jsi udělal mému synovi?!“

Severus se však pouze pobaveně ušklíbl: _„Tvému_ synovi jsem neudělal nic.“

„Tak co tím, sakra, myslíš?!“

„Jak jsem zmiňoval,“ pronesl nevzrušeně lektvarista, „nejsi jediný, kdo je schopen přimíchat lektvar do pití. Přibližně stejně dlouho, jako jsi mi ty podával Amorův šíp, jsem ti do vína či whiskey přidával stopové množství sterilizačního lektvaru. Jak zajisté víš, i nepatrné množství stačí k vyvolání požadovaných účinků a při dlouhodobém užívání má trvalé následky. Dle mých propočtů jsi neplodný už od července, maximálně srpna.“

Lucius nejdřív zděšeně vytřeštil oči, ale nakonec mu ujelo nechápavé vydechnutí: „Ale… můj syn?“

„Ach, ano, jak se tohle asi stalo?“ protáhl rádoby zadumaně Severus a dopřál si dramatickou pauzu. „Misionář určitě ne, toho _Cissy_ ráda nemá. Že by zezadu? Na koníčka? Nebo snad ve sprše? Ale kdepak, už si vzpomínám,“ roztáhl Severus rty v poněkud děsivém úsměvu. „Bylo to na tvém pracovním stole.“

„Na mém… Ty mi spíš se ženou!“ vykřikl dopáleně mladý aristokrat, jehož blonďatá hlava konečně zpracovala, co mu lektvarista právě sdělil.

„Ano,“ lakonicky odvětil mladý Mistr lektvarů. „A musím konstatovat, že se jedná o velice příjemnou záležitost.“

„Ty parchante!“ rozkřikl se Lucius a začal sebou zuřivě zmítat, aby se vymanil z pout.

„Říká ten, který systematicky a dlouhodobě podvádí svou manželku, a navíc mi soustavně podával omamné látky. Ty si zjevně neuvědomuješ, že při správné formulaci obvinění by se mohlo jednat o pokus o znásilnění, že?“

Lucius, připravený křičet dál, pusu zase zaklapl a opět zůstal na černovlasého Smrtijeda vyjeveně civět.

„Navíc mi přijde poněkud… úsměvné,“ protáhl Severus, „že ses domníval, že ženy nemohou být nevěrné. Každopádně, zpět k našemu synovi. Navrhuji ti tohle: Jakmile se to dítě narodí, připravím jistý lektvar, který zařídí, že bude vypadat jako tvůj potomek. Ty se k němu budeš chovat jako k vlastnímu, na což budu pravděpodobně dohlížet, jelikož ze mě Narcissa plánuje udělat jeho kmotra. Podotýkám, že Cissy nemá o ničem nejmenší tušení a věří, že dítě, které čeká, je manželské. Dokud se tedy budeš k tomu dítěti chovat adekvátně, pomlčím o celé téhle záležitosti. Rozumíme si?“

Blonďatý aristokrat pevně sevřel čelisti a sotva patrně přikývl. Pod upřeným pohledem všeho schopného Mistra lektvarů si jednoduše netroufl odporovat, ať už to pro něj znamenalo cokoli.

„Výtečně,“ konstatoval Severus a vstal z křesla. „Věř mi, že bych byl opravdu vděčný, kdybych už na tento večer nemusel nikdy vzpomínat. A teď mě omluv…“

„Ty odcházíš?!“

Lektvarista překvapeně pozvedl obočí: „Existuje snad nějaký racionální důvod, proč bych odsud neměl odejít tak rychle, jak je možné?“

„Snad mě nejdřív rozvážeš, ne?!“ zaprskal Lucius.

„Ne,“ trhnul lektvarista rameny. „Mám v plánu zítra dorazit s ostatními, nalézt tě nahého a spoutaného tady na zemi a užít si tvé snahy o vysvětlení situace. Což mi připomíná…“

Lucius s hrůzou sledoval, jak Severus z nízkého stolku zvedá jeho hůlku a pokládá ji na horní polici knihovny, kde na ni neměl nejmenší šanci dosáhnout a osvobodit se sám.

„Ještě bych dodal, že bys neměl o pomoc žádat skřítky. Mohu ti zaručit, že navrhnu, abychom se jich zeptali, co o tvé situaci ví… a také bych tě rád varoval, že _Legilimens_ lze seslat i na tahle stvoření. A nyní mě omluv,“ protáhl Severus se samolibým úšklebkem, „mám schůzku s tvou manželkou a již nyní meškám. Předpokládám, že mne čeká mnohem příjemnější noc než tebe.“

Lucius, v duchu proklínající šklebícího se lektvaristu do nejhlubšího pekla, nenávistně sledoval, jak mizí na chodbě, aby mohl zamířit na panství a užít si vášnivý večer s _jeho Narcissou_.

Sotva však Severusovy kroky utichly, začal proklínat sám sebe za celý ten pitomý nápad. Místo vášnivého vztahu s mladým Mistrem lektvarů, který mohl být jeho trofejí, měl nevěrnou manželku, nemanželské dítě na cestě a nulovou šanci na zplození pravého Malfoye. A korunku tomu dávala jeho současná situace, se kterou neměl sebemenší šanci něco udělat. Jímala ho hrůza při představě, že ho ti tupci, kteří se následujícího dopoledne dostaví, najdou nahého a spoutaného na podlaze jeho vlastního sídla. Navíc si mohl být jistý, že Narcissa se o tom dozví dřív, než se stihne vůbec obléknout. Jak má tohle, do Merlinovy chlupatý prdele, asi vysvětlit?!

Jednu věc však věděl jistě. Za žádnou cenu, v žádném myslitelném případě, i kdyby se musel snížit k něčemu naprosto nedůstojnému, nesměl dopustit, aby ho ta nadržená, oplzlá hovada našla s erekcí.


End file.
